Kingdom Hearts United
by storyteller316
Summary: A few months after the mastery exam, Sora has returned to the others. However, his return also brings with it an old enemy and old allies. Can the darkness be stopped once and for all, or will Sora and the others lose in the final fight?
1. Chapter 1: Sora's return

Several months have now past since Sora and Riku's mark of mastery exam, and in this time Riku, Kairi, and Lea have been training together at Master Yin Sid's.

"Take this!" said Lea as he shot a ball of fire at Kairi.

"No you don't!" said Kairi as she used her keyblade to bounce the ball toward Riku. All of a sudden, Sora appeared in the path of the attack but dodged it by jumping to his left.

"Hey, I know it's been a while but you don't have to attack me," said Sora as he stud up with a smile.

"So you have come back, Sora," said Yen Sid as he and the king walked out of the tower.

"It's good to see you, Sora," said Donald as he and Goofy ran toward him. But right when they wore about to jump on him, Sora vanished in a dark blur and reappeared behind them.

"What do you guys think of my new spell?" asked Sora as he placed his arms around their shoulders.

"How could you use that power, Sora?" asked Riku who was a little bit terrified.

"What's so bad about that power, Riku?" asked Kairi with a confused voice.

"It's a power from the realm of darkness, only a person with darkness can use it," said Yen Sid who was just as terrified as Riku.

"It's true that only a person of darkness can use the Shadow Step, but this Dream Eater changes that," said Sora as a tiny colorful Spirit appeared on his left shoulder in the shape of a lizard.

"You have a new Spirit?" asked Riku.

"Yep, his names Heartro, he allows his partner to use all sides of their heart in order to make them stronger," said Sora with a smile.

"Wait, how is a Dream Eater on an awoken world?" asked Yen Sid.

"I don't know, but I'm finding them all over, I'm even finding a new type of enemy that I've never seen before," said Sora.

"Did the symbol on them look like this?" asked Yen Sid as he used a spell to make the Unversed symbol appear above his right hand.

"That's it, that's the symbol," said Sora.

"Then Xehanort must be getting close to his revival point," said King Mickey with a worried expression.

"And besides you your highness, we only have four keyblade wielders out of the seven we wanted," said Yen Sid.

"Then we will have to see about getting those three back," said King Mickey.

"You can't be series, we don't even know what will happen if we bring them back," said Yen Sid.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" asked Kairi.

"We're talking about the keyblade wilders Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, the ones that you inherited your keyblades from," said King Mickey. Sora, Riku, and Kairi just looked at him with shocked expressions.


	2. Chapter 2: Three missions

As the three stud before him, King Mickey moved to where he was standing right in front of them.

"What do you mean we inherited our Keyblades from them?" asked Sora.

"Many years ago, when you were about five years old, each of you did a keyblade inheritance ceremony with one of them," said King Mickey.

"I think I remember it," said Riku as he thought back.

"I don't," said Kairi.

"That's because you forgot everything when your kingdom was destroyed," said Yen Sid as he stroked his beard.

"What do you mean by my kingdom?" asked Kairi.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you were one of the seven princesses that were needed to revive Kingdom Hearts?" asked Yen Sid.

"Now that you mention it," said Kairi.

"Well you were young, but I did meet you back then so I can tell you a little about your past," said King Mickey.

"Please do," said Kairi.

"Me and Aqua met you at the Radiant Garden, a castle filled with beauty," said the king.

"Where is this castle?" asked Riku.

"You all know it actually, it's a place where a lot of Heartless have called home, including an evil witch," said Yen Sid.

"You don't mean," said Sora with a surprised face.

"Hollow Bastion used to be my home?" asked Kairi with a shocked expression as she looked down at the ground.

"That is correct," said Yen Sid with a bow of his head.

"It is also where you need to go to get Aqua," said King Mickey.

"What about us?" asked Riku as he motioned to himself and Sora.

"Riku, you must go to the Destiny Islands, and Sora you must go to Castle Oblivion and give Ventus his heart back," said King Mickey.

"Alright, but before we go, I challenge you to a duel," said Riku as he pointed Way to the Dawn at Sora.

"If you're ok with getting your butt kicked," said Sora with a smile.

"This is going to be interesting," said Lea.


	3. Chapter 3: Sora Vs Riku

As Sora and Riku stud before each other, everyone else made their way to a safe zone created by Yen Sid's magic.

"So who do you think will win?" asked Lea.

"Sora," said Kairi, Donald, and Goofy at the same time.

"Wow, no hesitation at all," said Lea with a surprised expression. Meanwhile, Riku was ready to fight, but Sora had yet to summon his keyblade.

"Hey Sora, why haven't you brought out your keyblade?" asked Riku.

"Just a second," said Sora with a smile. Heartro then fussed with him, causing a black light to appear in his right hand, and a white light to appear in his left hand. All of a sudden, the two lights turned into circles that grew two triangular blades from both sides. In the center of the black one was a crescent moon on the handle, and the white one had a sun on the handle.

"Meet my Solar and Lunar Blades," said Sora as he pointed the Lunar Blade at Riku.

"Wait, I know those keyblades, only one true of heart can willed them," said Yen Sid with a supriced face.

"So you have some new keyblades, so what?" asked Riku.

"So this, Darkness!" said Sora as he pointed the Lunar Blade at the sky. A black veil then swallowed them both.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Donald.

"It's a portion of the Realm of Darkness, those keyblades have power over both realms," said King Mickey. All of a sudden, the darkness vanished as fast as it had come, and it was revealed that the one that was still standing was Sora.

"Sora won, and without a scratch," said Lea with a surprised face.

"That was a nice hit at the last second, Riku," said Sora before he fell to the ground holding his side.

"You did well in there, but I'm use to the darkness," said Riku as he continued to lay on the ground. Both of them were smiling as they laid looking at the sky.

"Uh, does this mean that they both lose?" asked Goofy as he scratched his head.

"I don't know, but you better heal them, Donald," said Kairi.

"Right," said Donald as he took his wand out and ran over to them.

"Just how strong did you get, Sora?" thought Yen Sid to himself as he looked at the young keyblade master with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Wake up, Ventus

After Donald healed Sora and Riku, the two set out on their missions along with Kairi. However, Donald and Goofy had to stay back with Yen Sid and the others.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have gone with Sora," said Goofy as he sat in the grass outside the tower.

"Because Master Yen Sid said so," said Donald who was practicing his magic. Meanwhile, Sora had just reached Castle Oblivion.

"Cool place," said Sora as he looked around. He then came upon two big white doors.

"Ok, this showed be it," said Sora before he opened the doors and walked into a large white room where Ventus was sitting on a throne.

"So this is Ventus, looks just like Roxas did," said Sora as he walked up to Ventus.

"Alright, according to Yen Sid, all I have to do is find his heart within me," said Sora as he sat down in front of Ventus with his legs crossed and eyes closed. As Sora sat on the ground, his mind started to wander with in his soul.

"So I found them, but now to find Ventus's," said Sora as he floated before three hearts. The first was gold in color; Sora's own heart, the second was pitch black; the void created by him turning into a heartless, and finally the last one which was silver; this was Ventus's heart.

"Found you, Ventus," said Sora as he touched it. Outside his body, Ventus's heart came out of Sora and entered his body as Sora came back.

"Hm, where am I?" asked Ventus as he woke up.

"It's a long story Ventus, but I'll tell you on the way to see King Mickey," said Sora as he stud up.

"You look familiar," said Ventus with a drowsy look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome back, Aqua

As Sora and Ventus made their way back to Yen Sid's place, Kairi made her way to Hollow Bastion.

"I haven't been here for a while," said Kairi as she looked at the castle which had changed a lot thanks to the construction work.

"Hey, is that you, Kairi?" asked Yuffie as she stud up on a cliff side.

"Been a while, Yuffie," said Kairi as she looked up at her. Yuffie then jumped down to her and gave Kairi a hug.

"What are you doing here, I'm glad to see you could tell me you were coming," said Yuffie with a sarcastic voice.

"I came on a mission; by the way, this place is looking nice," said Kairi.

"It is, I was here planting some flowers, hey why don't you come and see," said Yuffie as she grabbed Kairi by the wrist and lead her to a giant garden where all kinds of flowers and arch ways were.

"These flowers, I remember," said Kairi as she re-called giving the flowers to Aqua all those years ago.

"Is something wrong, Kairi?" asked Yuffie as Kairi walked over to the flowers.

"It's all coming back, I remember everything about this place," said Kairi as she looked around and recalled her past. A tunnel of darkness then appeared to their right.

"What just happened?" asked Aqua as she walked out of the tunnel, which closed behind her. Thanks to being in the darkness this whole time, Aqua was still the same as when she had entered.

"You've been in the darkness for several years Aqua, and a lot has happened in that time," said Kairi as she turned to look at her.

"Wait, are you, Kairi?" asked Aqua as she recognized her as the little girl she had met years ago.

"Never told you all those years ago, but I was actually the princess of the Radiant Garden," said Kairi with a smile.

"Wait, Kairi you're a princess?" asked a surprised Yuffie.

"It's a long story, so how about I tell you on the way to town," said Kairi as the three left the castle. Meanwhile, on the Destiny Islands, Riku had just arrived on the beach.

"This place has not changed at all," said Riku as he looked around.

"I have been waiting for you, Riku," said a familiar voice from behind him that sent a shiver down Riku's spine.

"It can't be, Ansem?!" said Riku as he turned around and saw his evil haft standing before him.


	6. Chapter 6: Out of darkness

As Riku stud before Ansem, he summoned his keyblade to his right hand.

"There's no need for that, I'm not real, just a manifest of the darkness from your heart," said Ansem as he put his hand out and I went right through a rock.

"Ok, but why are you here?" asked Riku as he continued to hold his keyblade.

"In order for you to save Terra, you have to banish the darkness from your heart once and for all," said Ansem.

"And how do I do that when I don't know how?" asked Riku.

"First let's start with why it is there; you see all human hearts are linked to other dimensions through Kingdom Heart, and this last bit of darkness came from the destruction of one of those dimension," said Ansem.

"Was it because of an alternate version of me?" asked Riku.

"No, it was Sora," said Ansem. Suddenly, the two were surrounded by darkness.

"What is this?" asked Riku as he looked around.

"This is what happened to the other dimension," said Ansem. Destroyed worlds then began to appear all around them.

"Sora did all of this?" asked a surprised Riku.

"That is correct; in this dimension, Sora fell into the darkness, and after defeating you and the others, he absorbed Kingdom Hearts, which had too much energy for him," said Ansem as haft of Kingdom Heart appeared in the sky with a red glow to it.

"What happened to him?" asked Riku.

"The energy destroyed him, the seven hearts, and all light," said Ansem.

"My last bit of darkness is from this dimension's Riku's regret," said Riku as he grabbed his shirt with his left hand.

"So what are you going to do about the darkness?" asked Ansem.

"I'm going to take and avenge this dimension's version of me," said Riku. Suddenly, the space turned pure white.

"Congratulations Riku, the last of your darkness is gone, and your keyblade is now Light of the Down," said Ansem as he began to vanish and Riku's keyblade turned white with a purple wing. As Riku looked at his new keyblade, he returned to the Destiny Islands.

"You did good kid," said Terra as he walked up behind Riku.

"Let's get out of here, Terra," said Riku. The two then left the island. Meanwhile, in the Realm of Darkness, Xehanort was standing in front of two giant doors.

"After all this time, I'm going to finally be free," said Xehanort as the doors opened, letting light shine on him.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's set out

After Riku and Terra left the islands, the two returned to Yen Sid's home where the others had already gathered.

"Hey guys," said Riku as he walked up to Sora and the others outside the tower.

"Terra!" said Ventus as he and Aqua ran up to their friend with smiles.

"Man did I miss you guys," said Terra as he high fived them.

"Nice to see you again Terra," said King Mickey as he walked up.

"You too your highness," said Terra.

"Now that you are all here, I have some important information to tell all of you," said Yen Sid as he walked out of his home.

"What is it Master Yen Sid?" asked Kairi as she and the other nine walked over to him with concerned looks.

"Xehanort has escaped from the Realm of Darkness," said Yen Sid.

"What?!" asked everyone but King Mickey who already knew about the situation that they were facing.

"He's also after the X-Blade again," said King Mickey as he joined Yen Sid.

"He needs a heart of darkness and light to fight each other then," said Ventus.

"That's not actually true, after the fight between you and Vanitas the X-blade shattered into the seven princesses' hearts and thirteen shards of darkness," said Yen Sid.

"Xehanort had the plan to make a second Organization XIII to clash with seven lights, but since that plan got ruined, who knows what he might do now," said Sora.

"That is correct Sora, but I have found that the shards have scattered to the worlds, so you must separate into teams to collect the Dark Shards and keep them from Xehanort," said Yen Sid.

"Alright; Sora, Ventus, Donald, and Goofy, you are team one," said King Mickey.

"Alright!" said Sora and Ventus as they high fived.

"Kairi, Aqua, and Lea, you three will be the second team," said the king as he pointed to each of them.

"This is a cool team," said Aqua with a smile.

"And lastly, Riku, Terra, and I will make the third team," said King Mickey as he stood with the two of them.

"Ok, but how many shards are we each going after?" asked Ventus.

"Those will be divided between you with these lists of worlds," said Yen Sid as he handed each group a paper.

"Alright, then we better get started," said Sora as he put his list away.

"Before you go, we have some new clothes for you," said Merryweather as she and the other two flew over to the group. The three then used their wands on the group and in a flash everyone gained a shoulder piece of armor.

"What is this?" asked Sora as he looked at the plate.

"That is a Keyblade Armor, in battle you just have to touch it and you can gain the rest of the armor," said Terra.

"Cool," said Sora. With that, the groups went out to get the shards.


	8. Chapter 8: The shards of Arendelle

After leaving Yen Sid's place, Sora and his group ended up on the world of Arendelle which was setting up for some kind of event.

"Man, this place is so big, where do we go to find the two shards?" asked Sora as they sat on the side of the town fountain.

"I'm not for sure," said Ventus as he looked up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" asked Olaf as his face appeared in front of Ventus's.

"Whoa!" said Ventus as he fell over into the water from being surprised by Olaf.

"Ventus, are you ok?" asked Sora as he helped him out of the fountain.

"Yeah, I didn't expect a creature to get in my face like that though," said Ventus who was completely soaked.

"What is this thing?" asked Donald as he and Goofy looked Olaf over.

"I think he's a snowman," said Goofy.

"Of course I know he's a snowman, I meant what could have created him," said Donald as he looked at Goofy with angry eyes.

"The queen's the one that made me, oh and my name's Olaf," said Olaf with a smile as he put his hand out for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy, and the one that fell into the fountain is Ventus," said Sora as he introduced them while shaking Olaf's stick hand.

"I'm glad to meet some new people, why don't you come with me to the castle, I'm sure the queen and her sister would love to meet you," said Olaf with big eyes.

"Sounds good," said Sora.

"Alright then, let's get going," said Olaf as he led the way to the castle.

"Sora, we need to fine the shards," said Ventus in a low voice.

"Maybe the queen can help us, it won't hurt to ask her," said Sora.

"Good idea," said Ventus. A few minutes later, they reached the garden of the castle where Elsa was looking at some flowers.

"Hi Elsa," said Olaf as he and the others walked up to her.

"Hello Olaf, who are your friends?" asked Elsa as she looked at the group.

"This is Sora, Ventus, Donald, and Goofy, they are new to Arendelle so it thought I would introduce you to them," said Olaf with a smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you, and may I ask you what brought you to Arendelle?" asked Elsa as she held a frozen flower in her hands.

"We've come in search of two black stones, they holed some very dangerous magic and there is a person who is out to get them," said Sora.

"So if you happen to know of any place these stones may be, please tell us," said Ventus.

"Oh no," said Elsa as she thought of about the stones. She then ran away into the castle.

"Let's go!" said Sora as they ran after her. When Elsa finally stopped running, they had reached the castle's ballroom where Anna, Kristoff, and Sven were standing with tables and all kinds of decorations around them.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" asked Anna as she walked toward her sister.

"Check out her neckless," said Donald as he noticed two black stones set into a silver heart shaped neckless that Anna was wearing. Before Sora and Ventus knew it, their keyblades appeared.

"I didn't summon them," said Sora with a surprised face.

"What's going on?" asked Anna as black smoke started to seep out of the shards.

"What's happening to my sister?" asked a scared Elsa. The smoke was now covering Anna to where she could not be seen.


	9. Chapter 9: The shards' powers

As Sora and the others watched the black smoke get darker, a new figure started to appear from it.

"Anna, are you ok?" asked Elsa with a concerned voice. Suddenly, and arm made of pure black ice almost hit Elsa, but Sora managed to get her out of the way.

"Are you alright?" asked Kristoff as he checked on Elsa.

"I'm fine, but what happened to Anna?" asked Elsa with a worried expression.

"I think I know," said Sora as he watched the smoke vanish and noticed a huge ice creature standing where Anna had been.

"The shards must have a spell to protect them from keyblade wielders," said Ventus as he readied himself.

"And since keyblades and the shards share a link to Kingdom Hearts, that's why they can pick each other up to react," said Sora as he looked at his keyblades.

"Now that we figured that out, how are we going to defeat her without hurting her?" asked Ventus.

"Donald come over here," said Sora as he noticed Goofy and Donald hiding under a table.

"Ventus, you and Goofy hold her back so we can prepare," said Sora.

"Right!" said Ventas and Goofy as they went out to distract Anna. When Donald reached Sora, the two fussed into their Wisdom Form. Sora then summoned his full Keyblade Armor, fussing it with the Wisdom Form, creating a blue and black armor with three horns on the helmet.

"I wish I could do that," said Ventus as he blocked Anna's right hand with his keyblade.

"Alright, when I tell you to move, you better move," said Sora as he began to channel some of his magic to his right hand.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Elsa who was worried for the safety of her sister.

"My plan is to use this magic to separate the shards from her, reason I needed this armor, so I can get the right amount of energy," said Sora.

"You better hurry, she's getting stronger somehow," said Ventus who was having a tough time holding back.

"The magic's almost there," said Sora as his hand was surrounded by a blue glow, that in an instant turned bright red.

"Move!" said Sora. As Ventus and Goofy moved away, Sora blasted the ball of magic at Anna.

"Argh!" said Anna as the ice shattered from around her. Suddenly, Anna fell to the ground after Sora's spell ended.

"Anna!" said Elsa as she ran over to her.

"What happened?" asked Anna as she sat up.

"I'll tell you later," said Elsa as she hugged her sister. Sora's armor then disappeared along with the Wisdom Form.

"That drained us of a lot of magic," said Donald who was exhausted.

"Do you think you have enough to make a container to hold them?" asked Sora as he pointed at the shards.

"I should," said Donald as he stud up. He then took two cups that had been knocked onto the floor during the fight and used some magic to make a container for the shards.

"It'll hold their power, now if you don't mind, I'm going to," said Donald before he fainted.

"Must have drained him more than I thought," said Sora.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Ventus as he walked up to Anna.

"I think so," said Anna whose face was bright red.

"Anna, are you sure you're alright?" asked Elsa as Anna stud up.

"I feel funny," said Anna as she stud fully up. All of a sudden, she sneezed so hard that she fell back down.

"That really, burned," said Anna as she looked at the wall which was on fire.

"No way," said Kristoff.

"Did I do that?" asked a surprised Anna. Goofy then put out the fire with some water from a vase.


	10. Chapter 10: A Far Far Away shard

As Sora and the others collected the shards from Arendelle, Riku's group reached the world of Far Far Away.

"You know, we thought the people would freak out when they saw you your highness," said Terra as he and the other two walked down a street.

"Until we saw them," said King Mickey as he pointed to the three little pigs on the other side of the street. The next thing they knew, screams came from the nearby castle.

"Let's go check this out," said Riku as they made their way to the castle. When they entered the castle, they ran into Donkey and Puss.

"I cannot believe how mad she is," said Puss as he dusted his hat off.

"I know, I've never seen her like this, oh hey who are you guys?" asked Donkey, who was a little burnt, as he noticed Riku and the others.

"More importantly, what happened to the two of you?" asked King Mickey.

"His wife is in a bad mood," said Puss as he pointed at Donkey.

"Your wife breathes fire?" asked Terra with a surprised expression.

"What do you expect of a dragon?" asked Donkey as he looked at Terra as if he was crazy.

"You're married to a dragon?" asked Riku who was even more surprised than Terra had been.

"Wait, how long has she been like this?" asked King Mickey.

"Ever since she got this new fancy black head jewel, I think that thing has gone to her head," said Donkey.

"A shadow shard," said Terra. The three then took off for the back of the castle where they saw the female dragon, who was a dark red color.

"Now we have to fight a dragon," said Terra with a worried expression.

"Let's try and aim for the shadow shard, that should be her weak point," said Riku.

"You got it," said King Mickey and Terra. The three then began to fight, as Terra and Riku got the dragon's attention, the king ran up her back toward her head.

"Here we go!" said King Mickey as he did a back flip and hit his keyblade off the shadow shard, and knocked it right off the dragon's head.

"Is it me, or was that a little too easy?" asked Terra as he picked up the shadow shard and put it into a container they had created before arriving on the planet.

"He's right," said Riku. Donkey and Puss then came running out of the castle.

"Honey, you look a lot better," said Donkey as he walked over to his normal colored wife who talked to him in her own language.

"Really, these three helped you," said Donkey as he turned to Riku and the others.

"You three must be good swordsmen to have swords like those," said Puss as he pointed to their keyblades.

"We are," said Riku.

"By the way, how did your wife get that shadow shard?" asked Terra.

"It was sent to us by some guy named Neta, and my wife has had it for a few days now," said Donkey. The three keyblade wielders just looked at each other.

"Donkey!" said Shrek as he walked out of the castle with Fiona and their children.

"Oh, hey Shrek, how was your vacation back in the swamp?" asked Donkey as he walked up with a smile.

"Oh it was great, but then we came back to all of this!" said Shrek as he motioned to the destruction around them.

"And who are these three?" asked Fiona as she looked at Riku and the others with a smile.

"We can explain everything," said Terra.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Atlantis

As Riku, Terra, and King Mickey explained to Shrek and Fiona about what happened, Kairi's group arrived on Atlantis.

"This place is amazing," said Aqua as she looked around at all the buildings and machines.

"Yeah, but I thought the city of Atlantis was under water," said Lea.

"I take it that you three are not from around here," said Kida as she walked up to them in a long flowing blue dress.

"We actually don't live on this planet," said Kairi.

"Oh, you're space travelers," said Kida.

"That is correct; oh, we haven't even introduced ourselves, I'm Aqua, and these two are Kairi and Lea," said Aqua as she motioned to the other two.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kidagakash Nedakh, the queen of Atlantis, but you can call me Kida," said Kida as she put her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, your highness," said Kairi as she shook Kida's hand.

"Kida, we have a problem!" said Milo as he ran up with a lot of worry in his voice, he even tripped over his own two feet.

"What's wrong, Milo?" asked Kida.

"Some of the flyers are acting strange," said Milo as he stud up.

"Help, they're after me!" said Mole as he and the others came running toward them followed by some of the flying machines that had a dark blue glow to them.

"Duck!" said Lea as he summoned his keyblade. After everyone hit the ground Lea shot a fire ball at the flyers, making them explode.

"How did you?" asked Milo as he looked at Lea with a stunned expression.

"Magic, now how about you tell us what happened to those things," said Lea as his keyblade vanished.

"I was just working on them and all of a sudden they turned on with a dark blue glow," said Audrey.

"Where were you working on them?" asked Aqua.

"Up at the castle," said Audrey as she pointed to the castle.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Aqua as he looked at the others in her group.

"The shadow shards," said Lea and Kairi. The three then took off for the castle with the others following them. When they reached the front of the castle, Milo and the others were shocked at who they saw.

"It's been a while, you pain in the neck," said Rourke who was wearing purple and black clothes with the Unversed symbol on the shirt.

"How are you alive?" asked a shocked Dr. Sweet as he and the others starred at him.


	12. Chapter 12: Tree more shards

As everyone stud before Rourke, Kairi and the other two summoned their keyblades in order to protect them.

"So you're the ones that he warned me about," said Rourke as he starred at the keyblades.

"Who's he?" asked Aqua.

"I never saw his face since he had this strange armor, but after he gave me this outfit he told me that some people would come looking for these," said Rourke as he showed them three shadow shards that were attached to a gauntlet on his right arm.

"We are those people, and it looks like we have to beat you in order to get those shards," said Lea as he pointed his keyblade at Rourke.

"Do you honestly think those weird swords will help you?" asked Rourke as he snapped his fingers and two Floods appeared beside him.

"Hey Kairi, how about you show him your power," said Aqua with a smile.

"Sure thing," said Kairi as she spun Destiny's Embrace around at such a speed that it was one solid blur.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Rourke.

"This, Razor Petal," said Kairi as she stopped her keyblade and sent a pink colored wind slash at the Floods, who disintegrated when the attack hit.

"How did you do that?" asked a mad Rourke.

"I've worked for a while to get my keyblade's powers in control, and that was one of the spells specifically for this blade," said Kairi.

"You still need more power than that to beat me," said Rourke as he activated the shadow shards. Suddenly, some nearby flyers broke apart and re-formed around Rourke to create a thick armor.

"You're not the only one with a cool armor," said Aqua as she and the others summoned their Keyblade Armors. Aqua had her original armor, Kairi had a green and silver armor that looked like Aqua's, and Lea had a red and orange armor that had a circle on the back in the shape of the sun.

"These guys sure have some surprises," said Vinny with a stunned expression.

"Take this," said Rourke as he fired a ball of lava at them.

"Not going to work," said Lea as he used his keyblade, which was named Flame of the Circus, to cut the attack in haft.

"That's not possible," said Rourke with a freaked expression.

"Sorry, but my strongest element is fire," said Lea.

"And my element is water," said Aqua as she jumped into the air and blasted Rourke with water.

"Don't forget me, I have control of plants," said Kairi as she stabbed her keyblade into the ground and created a blast of vines aimed at Rourke.

"No!" said Rourke as the vines wrapped around his arm and squeezed it until the three shards popped out. As soon as the shards popped out, Rourke turned to dust.

"That was faster than when we fought him," said Milo whose glasses had started to hang off his face.

"Good job, now we have three more shards," said Lea as he collected them.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Kairi as she picked up a crystal on a chain along with a note.

"That's a keychain, you can use it to modify your keyblade," said Aqua.

"Cool," said Kairi as she put the keychain away for later. She then opened the note to read it.

"Since you defeated Rourke, I leave this keychain for the Atlantis Techblade for Princess Kairi, from Neta," said Kairi as he read the note.

"This is getting weird," said Lea.

"Looks like Xehanort's not the only person connected to the shadow shards," said Aqua.


	13. Chapter 13: A race for a shard

After they had finished up on Arendelle, Sora and the others took off for their next world.

"How much further do we have to go, my cheeks are killing me," said Ventus as he smiled as big as he could.

"Sorry, but the Gummy Ship works on smiles," said Sora who was also smiling.

"Luckily the next world is coming up," said Donald who was starting to cry from his cramping cheeks. Their next world was the world of Radiator Springs. After they arrived on the world, the group discovered that it was a form change world in which they had turned into cars.

"Anyone else think that this is cool?" asked Sora as they drove into town. His car form looked like a Hennessey Venom GT with a red and black paint job.

"Yeah it is," said Ventus who was a silver Bugatti Chiron.

"Haven't seen your faces around these parts before," said Doc as he drove up to them.

"Yeah, we just got here from a faraway place," said Sora who did not want to explain how they actually got there.

"Then let me show you around," said Doc.

"Thanks, by the way, would you happen to know anything about a black colored crystal that could be somewhere around here?" asked Goofy who was a minivan.

"No, can't say that I do," said Doc. Just then, they heard the roar of an engine coming toward them. When they turned around, they all saw a dust cloud coming their way with three vehicles in it.

"Who could that be?" asked Lightning as he drove up. All of a sudden, they saw Chick Hicks and two Unversed motorcycles come out of the dust as they through on the breaks.

"It's been a while, McQueen," said Chick who had a dark green paint job.

"Is that you, Chick?" asked a surprised Lightning who could barely recognize him because of the change in color.

"Sora, check out his hood," said Donald who was a Chevrolet Cruze.

"I see it," said Sora as he noticed a shadow shard in Chick's hood.

"I take it that you are the ones that the guy in the armor warned me about," said Chick as he looked at them.

"What guy in armor?" asked Goofy.

"The guy looked nothing like us, and he told me to challenge you to the race that I'm challenging McQueen to," said Chick.

"What race?" asked Lightning.

"One to the end of this track," said Chick as he tapped his right tire to the road. A big race track then rose from behind them up into the sky, and ended at the other end of town.

"Now that's a cool track," said Ventus as he looked at it with the others.

"Here are the rules, if even one of you can cross the finish first, I lose; if I cross it first, you lose, and we go six laps," said Chick.

"And what are the terms for loosing?" asked Lightning.

"If I lose, these four get my shadow shard, and Lightning keeps the Piston Cup, but if I win you are all destroyed and I get the cup," said Chick.

"Why would they agree to that?" asked the Sheriff.

"Because I'll destroy this town and everyone in it if they don't," said Chick with an evil smile.

"Alright, but I have one condition, no help from any Unversed or other creatures," said Sora as he used his Keyblade to destroy the Unverseds. He held onto them with his front tires, jumping onto his back tires to throw them at the enemies.

"That's fine by me, but you can't use your powers either," said Chick as Sora cot his Keyblades before making them vanish.

"Sounds like we have a race," said Lightning.


	14. Chapter 14: The outcome

After everyone got their race modifications, they got ready to race.

"On your marks, get set, go!" said Sally as she waved a green flag. The six racers then took off with Lightning and Chick neck and neck.

"The track's getting narrower up ahead, so one of us has to go," said Chick as he rammed into Lightning.

"We'll take care of him, you go on ahead, Lightning," said Sora as he gave a shove to Lightning from behind.

"Thanks, Sora!" said Lightning as he took the lead as they reached a canyon that was coming up.

"You're a fool, we'll both be crushed," said Chick as the walls started to close in on him and Sora as they raced right beside each other.

"Sorry, but I'm taking the high road," said Sora as he used his left side tires on the side of the cliff to get in front of Chick.

"How did you?" asked Chick with a stunned expression.

"See you later," said Sora as he made the distance grow a little. Later, on the sixth lap, it was still Lightning in the lead with Sora behind him and Chick was in third.

"I don't get it, I haven't been able to pass them this whole time," said Chick who was getting mad.

"That's because evil will never beat good," said Ventus who was right behind Chick.

"How's this for evil then?" asked Chick as he activated his shadow shard. As the power escaped the shard, the track went under another change.

"What is this?" asked Lightning as they started to go up a hill that came out of nowhere.

"Chick's using his powers, which means I can use my power," said Sora. Both of his Keyblades then appeared attached to his front wheels as he turned around on his hind ones.

"Please; take care of him Sycalours," said Chick with a confidant smile. Three motorcycle Unverseds then stopped Sora from attacking him.

"No!" said Sora as Chick rushed past him.

"Take this!" said Ventus as he used his keyblade, with his mouth, to destroy the Unverseds.

"Leave them to us," said Ventus as he and the others fought with more Unverseds that started to appear.

"You got it," said Sora as he got rid of his Keyblades and started to chase after Chick. Meanwhile, up ahead, Chick had cot up with Lightning.

"You're going down, McQueen," said Chick.

"Not if I can help it!" said Sora as he cot up with the help of his fire magic.

"That's not possible!" said Chick as Sora nudged him on the side, sending him off the road to the ground below.

"Lightning wins!" said Doc. The track then turned back to the way it used to be.

"Not fair, you all cheated," said Chick as he drove up with some dents in his body and some popped tires.

"Don't be a sore loser," said a man who walked up wearing a pitch black Keyblade Armor that had devil horns. Unlike Sora and the others, he had not been transformed into a vehicle.

"You're the guy that gave me the shard," said Chick.

"And now I'm giving it to them," said the man as he held out his right hand. Suddenly, the shadow shard busted out of Chick's hood and floated to Sora and the others.

"I'll be leaving now," said the man as he turned around.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Ventus who had a strange feeling about the man.

"If you want to find out, just keep going down that list of worlds," said the man as he vanished into a portal.

"Now we have one more shard, and a new mystery," said Donald


	15. Chapter 15: The dark Genie

After they finished their mission on Far Far Away, Riku and the others headed to Agrabah.

"You know, something doesn't feel right," said Riku as they walked down an empty street.

"Hey, you three, get of the sand quickly," said a man wearing a brown cloak who was standing on a roof.

"Why should we get off the sand?" asked Terra. Just then, the sand started to move in the distance.

"Let's go," said King Mickey. They then made their way up the building, to the roof. Suddenly, several Red Hot Chili Unverseds and Pot Spider Heartless jumped onto the roof from the sand.

"That's a lot of bad guys," said Riku as he and the others summoned their Keyblades.

"You're Keyblade Wielders?" asked the mysterious man.

"We'll talk later," said Terra as the three fought their enemies. After they defeated the twentieth enemy, the others took off back to the sand.

"Ok, now that they're gone, how about you tell us why you know about the Keyblade," said Riku.

"Because I know a boy named Sora who fought with one," said the man as he removed his cloak to reveal that he was Aladdin.

"I remember Sora telling me about you, you're Prince Aladdin," said King Mickey.

"And you must be King Mickey," said Aladdin as he shock the king's hand.

"Ok, now that we know who you are, could you tell us what's with those Unverseds and Heartless," said Terra.

"It started when we found this black stone in the sand, my friend Genie touched it and turned evil, everyone else from town is trapped in the palace with him," said Aladdin.

"Sounds like he was infected by a shadow shard," said King Mickey.

"Can we get there from here?" asked Riku.

"Yes, follow me," said Aladdin. He then led the way to the palace through a secret passage.

"That's a lot of enemies," said Terra as they looked through a palace window and saw at least fifty Heartless and Unverseds in the court yard.

"Sora's taken out more than this," said Riku with a smile. A darker blue version of Genie then floated into sight.

"I have eyes on the shadow shard," said King Mickey as he noticed the stone in Genie's right bracelet.

"How are we going to get it?" asked Aladdin.

"I have an idea," said Riku. After telling them the plane, everyone got into place.

"Where are you, Genie?" asked Aladdin as he walked into the court yard.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend," said Genie as he floated over with his arms crossed. It was now revealed that his eyes had turned bright red.

"I have come to free these people," said Aladdin.

"Let's see what you have then," said Genie as he snapped his fingers, causing the creatures too appear before him.

"Now guys," said Aladdin. Terra and King Mickey then jumped from the top of the roof.

"Oh please," said Genie as he put his hand out and created a barrier around himself, making the Keyblades bounce off.

"I hope this works," thought Terra. As the shield started to fade, Riku jumped through a hole in it and cot his Keyblade on the shadow shard.

"How did you?" asked Genie before an explosion engulfed them. After the smoke cleared, Terra put the shadow shard into their container.

"What happened?" asked Genie as he woke up with his normal color back to him.

"You were taken control of by that crystal we found," said Aladdin.

"I remember, now no one's going to trust me again," said Genie with a sad expression as he thought of it.

"We all have our bad days; besides, you have the four of us to help you," said Riku.

"Thanks," said Genie as he gave them a big hug.

"We should probably go get everyone," said Aladdin. Meanwhile, Xehanort was watching from the roof.

"Looks like things are going according to plan," said Xehanort as he vanished into a portal with an evil smile.


	16. Chapter 16: The darkness of a beast

As Riku's team fought in Agrabah, Kairi's team had made their way to Beast's Castle, where it was snowing.

"Sora told me about the people who live here and he also mentioned that the master is a real beast," said Kairi.

"I hope he won't be to mad to find us here," said Aqua as they walked down a hall.

"Don't worry, he won't be to mad," said a voice from the floor. When they looked down, the three saw Lumiere standing before them.

"I take it that you're Lumiere, the candlestick that my friend Sora told me about," said Kairi.

"You're friends with Sora, he helped us a while back," said Cogsworth who was standing on a nearby table. Suddenly, they all heard a scream come from the ballroom.

"That sounded like Belle," said Lumiere as he and Cogsworth led the way. When they reached the ballroom, they saw Beast bent over and Belle checking on him.

"What's wrong, Beast?" asked Belle who was worried for him.

"Get away from me, Belle; I'm losing control," said Beast as a black mist started to come off his body.

"The shadow shard is in his cape clip," said Lea as he pointed to the black jewel.

"Belle, run now!" said Beast as he started to transform. Belle then ran over to the others.

"We'll protect you," said Aqua as the three stepped in front of her with their Keyblades ready.

"Who are you three?" asked Belle.

"They are friends of Sora's," said Lumiere. Beast then let out a loud roar as his transformation ended.

"Now that's a beast," said Kairi as she and the others looked at a now pitch black furred, red eyed, purple teethed and clawed Beast.

"Destroy!" said Beast with a loud roar. He then ran at the team faster than a wild horse.

"I don't think so," said Kairi as she used her Atlantis Techblade to protect the others by blocking his claws.

"That is one cool Keyblade," said Lea as he looked at the mechanical sword that had blue lights running through it like the flyers from Atlantis. As Kairi held Beast in place, the others got behind him, grabbed his tail, and through him away.

"I'll destroy you," said Beast as he got back to his feet.

"I don't think so," said Lea as he used his Keyblade to burn the fabric around the shadow shard.

"Time to turn back," said Aqua as the stone hit the ground. Beast then turned back to normal as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Bell," said Beast without moving.

"It's alright Beast, it was not your fault," said Belle as she knelt beside him. Suddenly, Beast transformed into a human.

"Wha, what just happened?" asked Prince Adam as he looked at his human hands with a stunned expression.

"The curse is broke," said Cogsworth who was still a clock.

"Then why are we still like this?" asked Lumiere who had also not changed.

"What were you thinking of before you changed?" asked Kairi as she looked at Prince Adam.

"That if I was human this would not have happened," said Prince Adam.

"Think about your beast form," said Kairi. As he thought about his other form, Prince Adam transformed back to his monster form.

"I don't get it, how can I transform like this?" asked Beast.

"The power of the shadow shard made a change in you're curse, which means it should have carried over to everyone affected by it," said Kairi.

"That means we can do it too," said Lumiere to Cogsworth. The two then transformed into their human forms.

"I could get used to this," said Cogsworth as he transformed back to his clock form.


	17. Chapter 17: Disney's shards

After they finished up on the world of Radiator Springs, Sora's group headed to Disney Castle.

"I can't believe two Shadow Shards are on King Mickey's home world," said Sora.

"Me neither," said Ventus. Queen Minnie and her friend Daisy then walked up to them in the court yard.

"It's been a while, Sora, Donald, and Goofy," said Queen Minnie.

"I'm afraid we aren't here with good news your highness," said Goofy.

"Have either of you seen two black gem stones?" asked Donald.

"Do you mean like these?" asked Daisy as she and Queen Minnie showed them the silver rings on their right hands that had the shadow shards in them.

"Not good," said Sora as his and Ventus's Keyblades appeared. Suddenly, Queen Minnie and Daisy were engulfed in the darkness of the shards.

"We have to fight them now?" asked a shocked Donald. When the darkness vanished, an Unversed version of Queen Minnie and Daisy fused was floating in the air.

"They fused together?!" asked a surprised Ventus. The Unversed Minnsy then let out a loud scream as fifty Unverseds appeared before Sora and the others.

"Looks like we have an army to fight before we can beat them," said Sora. The four then began to fight, several minutes going by as they destroyed one Unversed just for another to take its spot.

"They just won't stop," said Ventus who was getting tired.

"Donald, Goofy, it's time for Final Form," said Sora. The three then transformed into the black and white Drive Form with Oathkeeper and Oblivion floating behind him.

"Man, I wish I could do that," said Ventus with a stunned expression. Sora then used both Keyblades to open a path through the Unverseds.

"Take this!" said Sora as he through the Keyblades and broke the rings on Minnsy's fingers.

"I got them," said Ventus as he ran through the path that Sora had created and cot both rings as Daisy and Minnie fell to the ground.

"Man, that takes a lot of energy," said Sora who, along with Donald and Goofy, were exhausted from using Final Form.

"What was that?" asked Daisy as she sat up.

"That was the power of a shadow shard that made you two evil," said Ventus.

"I hope that never happens again," said Queen Minnie. Before anyone knew it, a pink and yellow version of the Kingdom Keyblade then appeared in her hand.

"No way," said Sora with a shocked expression.

"Queen Minnie now has her own Keyblade," said Ventus who was just as shocked by the turn of events.

"Did this happen because of the shadow shards?" asked Goofy who was little confused.

"The Keyblade might have come to her since she normally has a heart of light, and the shadow shards had strengthen her light when she got over them," said Ventus.

"I wander if I have any powers," said Daisy as she looked at her hands. The next thing Donald knew, he was getting shocked by lighting that came from Daisy's hands.

"I think you have magic," said Donald as a puff of smoke came from his mouth. He then fell backwards as he fainted.


	18. Chapter 18: The true darkness

After finishing to collect the other shadow shards, everyone gathered at Hollow Bastion with all the shards.

"Hey guys," said Kairi as Riku and Sora walked up with their groups.

"Hey Kairi," said Sora as he gave her a hug. King Mickey then noticed Queen Minnie and Daisy behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" asked King Mickey with a stunned expression.

"We're here to help fight," said Queen Minnie as she summoned her Keyblade. She was also wearing a pink colored version of the King's outfit.

"That's the Crown Queen Keyblade," said King Mickey with a stunned expression.

"And I'll be lending some magic," said Daisy as she pulled out a purple wand.

"You have magic?" asked Kairi.

"That's cool," said Lea. However, before anyone could ask how they got their powers, they heard clapping from behind them.

"I applaud you all for making it here," said Xehanort as he walked out of a doorway of darkness.

"Xehanort," said Terra as he and the others summoned their Keyblades.

"He's not alone," said the mysterious man in the armor as he walked up to Xehanort from the doorway.

"You're the guy from Radiator Springs," said Donald.

"Who are you?" asked Ventus who still thought he knew this guy.

"I'm surprised you could forget your other haft, Ventus," said the man as his armor vanished to reveal Vanitas.

"He's alive?!" asked Terra and Aqua at the same time.

"Back when you defeated me Ventus, I got cot in the explosion of the X-Blade, which caused me to get stuck between worlds," said Vanitas.

"It was you who sent the shadow shards to those worlds," said King Mickey.

"After I found out that he was still alive, I used the shadow shards to make him stronger, then had him place them on other worlds to get more power by corrupting the light of those worlds," said Xehanort.

"Now I want those shards back," said Venita. The twelve shards then flew away from Sora and the others and attached themselves to his right arm.

"No way," said Sora as Venita was absorbed into a dark sphere.

"While he takes and absorbs that darkness, how about I tell you about the truth of the darkness," said Xehanort as he threw a rock to show them that there was a barrier to stop them.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku.

"You see, Ansem the Wise was the ruler of the Radiant Garden, and when the darkness attacked he studied it, but exposed himself and his apprentice to it," said Xehanort.

"I already knew that," said King Mickey.

"Well did you know that Maleficent was not always evil, at one point she was the guardian fairy of a forest," said Xehanort.

"She was good?" asked a surprised Sora.

"Almost everyone you fought was good at one point, and it's thanks to Venita getting cot in that explosion and being able to go to other worlds without being seen that they were all corrupted," said Xehanort.

"Did you know that this would happen?" asked Queen Minnie.

"Of course I did, on the day that I fell into the darkness I saw everything up to this point, including one of the good shards of the X-Blade going to Ansem's daughter, Kairi!" said Xehanort as he pointed at her.

"What?" said a shocked Kairi.

"I also saw that the true way to obtain Kingdom Hearts' power was by giving all the shadow shards to a being of pure darkness, who would then fight a heart of light in order to spread darkness all over the worlds," said Xehanort. Suddenly, a black light shot out of the sphere around Venita.

"Now help me welcome the new Venita, the one true darkness," said Xehanort as the sphere started to open.


	19. Chapter 19: Vanita's new power

As everyone looked at the sphere, it opened up to reveal Venita who had a more muscular body, bright yellow eyes, and dark silver hair.

"That's Venita?" asked Ventus with a terrified expression.

"So this is the power of the twelve shadow shards," said Venita as he floated in the air while looking at his hands.

"Hey Ventus, you thinking what I am," asked Sora with a series expression as he looked at Venita.

"Let's do it, Sora," said Ventus. The two then ran toward Venita, ready to battle.

"So, you two are both challenging me, sounds fun," said Venita. He then snapped his fingers, making a barrier of dark energy appear around them.

"While you fight them, I'll give their friends a challenge," said Xehanort as he stood outside the barrier.

"Kairi, get ready," said Aqua to the still shocked Kairi as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"R, right," said Kairi as she snapped out of it.

"Here you go Keyblade Wielders, the last battle of Light and Darkness!" said Xehanort as he put his hand to the sky. A giant doorway of darkness then opened in the sky, from it came hundreds of Heartless, Nobodies, Unverseds and Nightmares.

"That's a lot of bad guys," said King Mickey as he and the others jumped back. Meanwhile, in the barrier, the three were ready to fight.

"So, you're the boy that took Ventus's heart," said Venita as he looked at Sora.

"And you're the evil haft that we're going to get rid of," said Sora as he charged Venita with both his Solar and Lunar Blades.

"Not going to work," said Venita as he turned into dark smoke, causing the blades to go through him.

"How did you do that?" asked Sora as Venita flew up to the top of the barrier.

"I have the powers that all the people who touched these stones had," said Venita as the smoke transformed into the dark Beast.

"Watch out!" said Ventus as he protected Sora by using Wayward Wind to block Venita's claws.

"You know what the best thing is about these stones?" asked Venita as he jumped away from them.

"Why don't you tell us," said Ventus.

"I can use their powers at the same time," said Venita as he started to transform back to his human form, but with tires for arms. He then throw the tires at Sora and Ventus.

"Nice try," said Sora as he and Ventus dodged the tires by jumping in opposite directions.

"That's not all I have," said Venita as he transformed again. This time his body grew the pitch black fur, his face turned into a dragons, both hands became flaming tires as his legs turned to a gene tail, lastly the shadow shards had all formed a crown on his head.

"Whoa," said Sora and Ventus together with a terrified expression.

"Now to test my full power!" said Venita in a loud roar that sent Sora and Ventus crashing into the barrier.

"Just a roar could do that?" asked Sora as he tried getting up.

"Now that I'm done testing my power on the two of you, it's time to begin the final phase," said Venita. The barrier then dropped, and what Sora and Ventus saw outside terrified them. All of their friends were scattered around the place while all of the creatures from the doorway attacked the town.

"Everyone!" said Sora.


	20. Chapter 20: The royal keyblades

As Sora and Ventus stared at their friends, Venita flew up into the sky above the castle with an evil laugh.

"Now to shower the worlds in darkness!" said Venita as he shot a blast of dark energy into the sky, breaking through the master keyhole to all worlds.

"Looks like the darkness was stronger than the light after all," said Xehanort with a smile.

"I'm not going to let it end like this," said Sora as he started to faint, but Heartro slapped him across the face to keep him awake.

"You're right, I can't give up," said Sora after a minute of starring at Heartro.

"Don't you know that it is pointless, you have lost this war," said Xehanort as he looked at Sora.

"The only thing that's pointless is to give up," said Ventus as he fought to stand.

"We are the people with the power to fight the darkness," said King Mickey as everyone started to stand up.

"Light and darkness can't exist without each other, and I refuse to let someone so weak that they have to use only darkness to win," said Riku.

"He's right, light and darkness exist to be one haft of the other, and is the true power with in one's own heart," said Kairi as she and the others got to their feet. Suddenly, Hollow Bastion was engulfed into a bright light, and when it faded, everyone was surprised to see the Radiant Garden.

"This is not possible, how can this place be changing?!" asked Xehanort.

"This is cool," said Donald as they all healed from the magical blast that changed Hollow Bastion.

"Look, something's glowing in the darkness," said Goofy as he pointed at six balls of light. When they looked at the white balls of light, they instantly knew what they were.

"They're the light shards that the other princesses have," said Kairi as her shard appeared before her.

"Thanks for the help, Belle," said Aqua as her Keyblade transformed into the Thornblade, a blue handled Keyblade with a green blade that had a blue rose at the top.

"The Radiant Blade works for me," said Kari as her Keyblade's handle changed to look like a sun and the blade became a beam of flames.

"Looks like my magic is stronger now that I have the Magickey," said Riku as his Keyblade turned into a golden wavy blade with a saber handle.

"The Sleepingblade suits me," said Ventus as his Keyblade turned into a white Z shaped handle with a blade similar to Wishing Star.

"I like the glass handle on this Jewelblade," said King Mickey as he held a Keyblade with a golden blade that had jewels set into it.

"This sword has a wander to it," said Terra as he held the Wanderkey by the black and red handle with a black clover at the bottom. The blade of the sword was red with a heart shape tip.

"I'm not for sure how well this Silversnow Keyblade will work for me, but I just have to try it," said Lea as he held the silver Keyblade by the box shaped snowflake handle. It also had a blade that looked like a starburst on the tip.

"Now they have the power of the Light Shards," said Xehanort with a surprised expression.

"That's right, and now we're going to get rid of you," said Sora as he and Ventus pointed their Keyblades at him. All of a sudden, they vanished from sight and reappeared behind Xehanort with their Keyblades up in the air.

"How did I not see this?!" asked Xehanort as he vanished in a burst of white light. When the light faded, all that was left of Xehanort was a pitch black heart that instead of floating away, disintegrated.

"And that just leaves one," said Ventus as he looked at Venita


	21. Chapter 21: The power of light

As the Keyblade Wielders stood under Venita, he stopped his energy blast and landed on the ground.

"I have sent my darkness to all of the worlds, now when I defeat you, the darkness will have all the worlds, and Kingdom Hearts will belong to me," said Venita.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Maleficent as she and Pete appeared in a green fire.

"We have worked too hard to let you take all of the glory," said Pete.

"Oh please," said Venita as he held out his right arm. The darkness from Pete and Maleficent was then drained from them into Venita.

"How is this possible, how can you be taking my power?" asked Maleficent.

"Because I gave it to you, all it took as that small amount from what Sleeping Beauty's dad did to you," said Venita as the last of their darkness was absorbed by Venita.

"No, I'm good now," said Pete as his clothes turned a lighter color.

"See that Keyblade masters, if I can drain Maleficent of her darkness, what makes you think you can beat me?!" asked Venita.

"The fact that I know where the keyhole for the Radiant Garden is," said Kairi as she noticed the keyhole on top of the castle. Everyone then pointed their Keyblades at the keyhole, and from each of them, a light shot out from their Keyblades.

"What are you doing?!" asked Venita as the keyhole was hit by all of the lights at the same time.

"Easy, all of us are unlocking the keyhole of the Radiant Garden at the same time," said Kairi.

"No, if you do that then the keyblades will force an explosion that will destroy all the locks on the planets, which will fill the worlds with light," said Venita with a terrified expression.

"That's right," said Sora.

"And that will destroy your darkness," said all the Keyblade Wielders at the same time. Suddenly, across the worlds, every lock shattered allowing the light of the Keyblades to fill them.

"I was so close!" said Venita as he started to implode since all the darkness he had released into the worlds was connected back to him, making it so the light was entering him as well. He then collapsed in on himself, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

"Looks like we won," said Terra.

"Sure does," said Kairi with a smile.

"By the way, Sora and Kairi, now that this is over, how about you tell each other your true feelings," said Riku with a teasing voice.

"What true feelings?" asked Sora and Kairi as they looked away from each other, both with red faces.

"Come on you two," said Riku, still with a teasing voice.

"On the count of three, you two will say it," said King Mickey who was also teasing them now.

"Just leave it alone!" said Sora and Kairi at the same time. Everyone but the two then started to laugh.


	22. Epilogue

Three years have now past since Venita had been defeated. Today, the Radiant Garden is being used as a meeting point for all the worlds to settle problems.

"Nice to see you again Rapunzel and Eugene," said Kairi who was wearing a blue dress. She was standing next to Sora who was wearing a new version of his second outfit, but what was originally black now is white.

"Nice to see you as well Kairi, and you too Sora," said Rapunzel.

"Sora, we have some more," said Riku as he, Donald, and Goofy chased after ten Shadows.

"Duty calls," said Sora as he kissed Kairi on the forehead, then ran off after a Shadow.

"His job never stops, does it?" asked Eugene with a smile.

"Darkness will always exist, but it is up to us to make sure it never grows to strong," sad Kairi with a smile.

The End.


End file.
